choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Renault 5 Turbo 2
The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is a mid-engined sports hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Real life info The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is the mid-engined, sports version of the Renault 5 hatchback. The Renault 5 Turbo was introduced in 1980. Unlike the traditional Renault 5 hatchback, which was front-engined, front-wheel drive, the 5 Turbo was mid-engined, rear-wheel drive, with the engine located where the rear seat would normally be. The engine is a turbocharged 1.4-liter Cleon-Fonte inline-4 producing 158 hp and 163 lb/ft, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission. To adjust to the new layout, the 5 Turbo has wider rear fenders and dual side vents on each side to bring air to the engine. 400 Renault 5 Turbos were built in order to satisfy Group 4 Rally homologation requirements. The Turbo 2 entered production once the 400 homologation cars were built, and was similar to the original 5 Turbo but using more of the standard Renault 5's body parts. Performance, however, was unchanged. The Renault 5 Turbo was produced through 1986, but its mid-engine, rear-wheel drive compact hatchback concept would return as the Renault Clio V6 Renault Sport, which began as a race car for its own racing series (Clio V6 Trophy) in 1999 and entered production as a road car in 2001. Choro-Q 2 The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is body number 51 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The Choro-Q 2 version of the Renault 5 Turbo 2 has an emblem on the hood. * The front bumper lights between the center grille opening and turn signal lights are missing from this version. Choro-Q 3 The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is body number 060 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although Renault 5 Turbo 2 in Choro-Q 3 is similar to its Choro-Q 2 counterpart, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate larger tires. Choro-Q HG The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is body number 016 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 10 * Obtained by: Winning the ''Duel Race ''at ''Dream Park/Short Course''HGBodyDC 016.png HGBodyRC 016.png Notes * The Choro-Q HG version of the Renault 5 Turbo 2 has side mirrors. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is based off the 1981 Renault 5 Turbo Rally Car. * The following logos on the car represent the following logos on the real life version: ** Call me soon - Calberson ** Real QHG - Renault/Elf Choro-Q HG 2 The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is body number Q019 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Renault 5 Turbo 2 lacks an emblem on the hood, lacks vents above the rear wheels, and lacks side mirrors. * The default color for the Renault 5 Turbo 2 is blue/red, which is one of the color schemes for the 1985 Renault 5 Maxi Turbo Rally Car. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Renault 5 Turbo 2 is body number Q019 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Notes * Although some cars in Choro-Q HG 3 have had their fenders cut into to make room for the tires, the Renault 5 Turbo 2's squared fenders are retained and are not cut into. Choro-Q HG 4 The Renault 5 Turbo 2 is body Choro-Q059 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Small, but rough." Description (NTSC) "Small, but tough."CQHGIV059.jpg CQHGIVR059.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 variant of the Renault 5 Turbo 2 is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, but a front license plate is added. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar in design to the Choro-Q HG version and also based off the real-life 1981 Renault 5 Turbo Rally Car livery, but the livery is orange/white/black instead of orange/red/black. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles